A cable television (CATV) system is capable of providing a variety of media content, such as video, data, voice, or high-speed Internet services to subscribers. The CATV provider typically delivers the media content from a head end to its subscriber's client devices over a transmission network such as a coaxial network, a fiber optic network, or a hybrid fiber/coax (HFC) network. Requirements for data throughput (or bandwidth) in these CATV networks are growing exponentially as customers demand more content, data services, etc. Though improvements in encoding efficiencies and transport protocols have thus far allowed cable operators to keep pace with subscriber and competitive demands, it is important to continue the analysis of the various network elements that can enhance or inhibit the overall performance of next-generation cable networks.
Most of the radio frequency (RF) amplifiers within the cable television network operate in what is referred to as a “class A” mode of operation, which provides a very high fidelity signal, often quantified in terms of signal-to-noise and signal-to-2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th . . . harmonic distortion products. However, the power consumption for the class A mode of operation is on the order of 100 times higher than the composite power of an RF output signal. This higher power consumption results from the need to accommodate significant and frequent ‘peak to average’ deviations from the effective signal power, which may include setting the output RF rms amplitude of the amplifier at no more than roughly 25% of the output rail-to-rail range of either voltage or current, depending on the implementation. The higher demand for power consumption drives up the cost of cable network products that require RF gain blocs (e.g., head end optical transmitters and receivers, fiber-optic nodes, RF distribution amplifiers). Thus, it is desirable to reduce the power dissipation in a CATV network without compromising output signal power in relation to noise. It would be even more desirable to reduce the power dissipation in a CATV network while improving output signal power in relation to noise.
It should be understood that, while the accompanying figures illustrate embodiments that include the portions of the disclosure claimed, and explain various principles and advantages of those embodiments, the details displayed are not necessary to understand the illustrated embodiments, as the details depicted in the figures would be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the present disclosure.